Chiiashi
by Randa1
Summary: Nunca hay que menospreciar el valor de una vida


CHIIASHI

Cuando el doctor Genzai era un aprendiz de medicina en Hiroshima, estaba profundamente convencido de la

inutilidad que suponia el traer al mundo seres incurables y/o lisiados; creia en la aplicación de la eutanasia y acostumbraba discutir la posibilidad de su aplicación con su maestro, el doctor OYASU.

Estas en un error - le decia – estamos aquí para cuidar del enfermo y el necesitado ejerciendo nuestro oficio con la mayor diligencia posible.Debemos tratar de preservar la vida ante todo, creeme todos tienen derecho a esa oportunidad de vida.

Pero cual sera esa calidad de vida ? – Replicaba siempre Genzai – si solo le esperan sufrimientos y dificultades en este mundo sin esperanza alguna, lo mejor es que mueran.

Nunca subestimes el poder de la voluntad humana – Recomendo el doctor OYASU - .

Faltando poco mas de seis meses para independizarse de su maestro, toco a su puerta un chiquillo buscando al doctor, este estaba en las afueras en otra emergencia, y solo quedaba el para atenderlo; el chico lo llevo a la zona pobre de la ciudad donde una joven prostituta daba a luz en condiciones infrahumanas.

Cuando nacio el bebe , este presentaba un problama respiratorio, tenia la mano izquierda deforme , asi como, su pierna izquierda. Por instinto comenzo a masajear su pechito tratando de arrancarle un aliento de vida.

" Pero que estoy haciendo? "- se pregunto - "Este condenado sera toda su vida un lisiado, una carga para su familia, para que hacerle vivir ? el mundo no lo necesita para nada ".

Un sonido glutural salio de la boca del bebe, luego estallo en un llanto debil pero consistente, sobreviviria, mientras caminaba camino a su casa pensaba acerca de lo que acababa de hacer,

'Porque lo habre hecho, de seguro los otros lo llamaran CHIIASHI o peor, sera una carga para esa madre, un mendigo sin futuro ni esperanza, un invalido inutil ", entonces vinieron a el las palabras de su maestro : " Nunca subestimes el poder de la voluntad humanana ".

Con el pasr del tiempo el asunto fue a dar al olvido, el joven Genzai completo su educacion y sus ideas radicales mermaron en el ajetreo de la practica diaria, al casarse decidio mudarse a Tokio donde abrio su consulta y no tardo en ser apreciado por sus colegas y pacientes, el dolor llego a el con la muerte de su esposa durante los disturbios de la era Meiji, posteriormente, tambien mueren su hijo y su nuera, dejandolo al cuidado de sus nietas AYAME Y ZUZUME.

Un dia Ayame presento un cuadro de fiebre atipico, se quejaba de rigidez en el cuello, extraños dolores en todo el cuerpo y un cuadro de debilitamiento progresivo; se llego a la conclusion de que era una enfermedad tan poco frecuente que ni el ni su asistente Megumi se habian topado con ella en sus años de practica

Consulto a sus colegas recorriendo todo el pais, y con desaliento estos dijeron que no se conocia remedio alguno para este tipo de enfermedad, cuyo progreso era indetenible.

En Izumo escucho hablar por medio de un colega que un tal doctor SHORAI llego recientemente de Europa en donde se especializo en este tipo de enfermedades, desarrollando un tratamiento aun en fase experimental. Inmediatamente contacto a Megumi para que partiera hacia Hiroshima, lugar donde este doctor tenia su consultorio, que alli le alcanzaria.

Dias despues al descender del tren, Megumi lo recibio con una gran sonrisa, el tratamiento funcionaba y Ayame se reestablecia lentamente pero seguro.

Cuando entro al hospital, el doctor Shorai salio a recibirlo, era un hombre delgado,con la respiracion entrecortada, su mano izquierda presentaba una debil deformacion y cojeaba pronunciadamente de su pierna izquierda, comenzo a referirle el estado de su nieta y al notar la mirada de asombro de Genzai solo sonrio y dijo :

Se puede decir que por mis limitaciones entro en el grupo de los lisiados, mis pequeños pacientes me llaman

Chiasi. Yo se los permito porque asi podemos romper el hielo y crear una confianza entre nosotros y me agrada mas que mi nombre que es un tanto meloso . Como a muchos niños me pusieron el nombre del medico que me ayudo a nacer, AWARE.

El doctor Aware Genzai , se detuvo en seco y trago saliva recordando lo que se habia dicho asi mismo una noche hace tantos años ".....se convertira en una craga....", "...el mundo no lo necesita...", ! cuan ciego fue!

Finalmente, saludo ceremoniosamente al doctor Aware Shorai y finalmente dijo:

ES MEJOR SER LICIADO QUE CIEGO.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Ya !!!!!!! por fin me atrevi!!!!!!! Escribi un fic!!!!!!!, espero que les guste, la verdad es que leyendo un libro pense en poner a un personaje de anime en una situacion parecida y el doctor Genzai era el perfecto para esta misionY NADIE HA ESCRITO NADA CON EL COMO PROTAGONISTA, que yo sepa. La verdad es que no se cual es el nombre de Genzai asi que le puse este nombre ya que lo necesitaba para la trama. Si alguien lo conoce digame, que me quede con la duda, por favor escribanme sus criticas sere fuerte lo juro ( musica triste de violines al fondo), mi direccion es chalitasstuttopia.com ,favor referir que es por el fic.

A si, CHIIASHI SIGNIFICA PATA CORTA

OYASU – HOMBRE DE PAZ

AWARE- PIEDAD/SIMPATIA, DEPENDIENDO DEL CASO.

Chau y

Good save aiko-hime


End file.
